Super
Super is the fourth episode of the fourth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 28, 2011. It is the forty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis With Superman appearing more frequently in Gotham, his villains make their way to Gotham, too. Superman's arch-enemy and fellow Kryptonian, General Zod. Batman, Batgirl, Superman, and Green Arrow must team up to stop him and his army. Allen and Maggie learn Basil knows they indirectly killed James and threatens to release the information to the public. Ivy and Croc try to escape Maroni's mansion, while Thomas and Peyton decide to keep the murders going by doing the same to all billionaires who don't deserve their money. Meanwhile, Crane helps Cameron through his discovery of James being dead. Plot Jervis mind controls a man into running himself into a building. Batman and Batgirl appear and try to stop him. Superman appears and helps them. Green Arrow also appears but tells them he won't kill him. The four heroes defeat Jervis but he blocks their minds and the four wake up the next day in a bed in the mansion. The four freak out but realize Jervis is getting more powerful. Allen and Maggie enter the GCPD and Basil looks at them a different way. Allen asks him what is going on and he tells them he saw them kill James and leave him there. Maggie tells him James shot himself but Basil refuses to listen. He tells them that he won't tell the public as long as they find his body. Allen and Maggie are confused as to why he would withhold this information but the two leave to find his body. Ivy and Croc are in their neighboring cells in the basement of the mansion. Croc realizes that the bars can be easily broken. He bends one off but the heavier security measures are activated and the bars are coated with another layer of metal. Ivy makes an escape route with her plants but decides to not help Croc. He promises that when he gets out he will kill her. Ivy then leaves. Cameron learns that James has "died" and Crane shows up to help him. Cameron asks Crane how he knows what it feels like when someone you know dies. Crane says he doesn't but knows how it feels when a loved one is taken away. Cameron talks about how James barely knew him but he felt like a real son to him. Thomas and Peyton move into a bigger and nicer house. Thomas asks Peyton if she feels wrong for killing a woman like that. Peyton tells him she doesn't because of the lavish lifestyle she now has. Thomas realizes that there will still be more like his mother. Corrupt people who use their money one themselves. Peyton asks him if he wants to kill another person like her. Thomas tells her Oliver Queen. Superman fights off a robbery until a man flies down near him. Superman stops them and then flies to where the man landed. He finds General Zod and the two fight. Superman is, at first, beaten by him, but gets up and stops him. Zod calls upon his army and many more like them show up. Superman flies away. Allen and Maggie search many places in Gotham but can't find the body. Finally, the real James shows up and the two cops are confused. James tells them he never shot himself and never died. He shows them how he has no scar and the two think it might be Clayface. The two leave before realizing James is still wanted for murder and if they can show Basil he's alive they won't be wanted for murder. However, the two go back to where James was but he is gone. Cameron tells Crane that it is unfair that only the members of the Gordon family that he loved had to die. Crane tells him he will kill Gordon if Cameron can kill Barbara. The two split up. Bruce and Barbara work in the Batcave. Gordon asks Bruce about his candidacy for mayor and Bruce tells him that nothing has come out of it due to elections being a few months from then. Barbara gets a message from Superman and the two heroes leave to help him. Thomas and Peyton take an elevator to Oliver's penthouse where they knock out the guards. Oliver gets into his suit and fights them off. Thomas suspects he is Green Arrow but tells him he is the guardian angel. Peyton tries to stop him but she is tackled by Green Arrow. Green Arrow is about to turn them in when Thomas injects him with something that knocks him out. Allen and Maggie try to find Clayface but realize there has been not a single sighting of him since Officer Basil was introduced. The two get a photo of Clayface and a photo of Basil and realize Basil is Clayface. The two remember that when Clayface is in pain he reverts to his normal form. The two go to the GCPD where Maggie shoots Basil in the leg. Basil falls to the ground and reverts into his Clayface form. Maggie tells the GCPD that for the past nearly two years a supervillain was infiltrating the GCPD. Clayface attacks Allen and escapes. Batman and Batgirl show up to Superman where the three heroes meet up with Zod and his army. They begin to fight them but the army overpowers them. On the streets of Gotham, Ivy runs off into the alleyway. The sewer grate pops open and Croc reveals himself. Ivy realizes he escaped and tries to run away but Croc catches her. He brutally attacks her and smacks her head against the garbage bin. She falls to the ground, dead. Croc tells her corpse that he promised he would kill her. Gordon enters the GCPD to ask for backup in the battle. However, he learns of Captain Basil and is angry. Crane enters the building and dodges the bullets heading for him. He takes a gun out and tells Gordon that he doesn't deserve to live if Barbara and James are dead. Allen tells him that James is alive and Clayface impersonated the dead body. Crane tells them it doesn't matter and shoots Gordon. Crane then leaves. Cameron enters the Gordon apartment but finds no one there. Superman goes one-on-one with Zod and finally overpowers the man. Superman flies Zod into space where he takes him to a large Kryptonian prison. Superman places him there along with many other alien supervillains. Superman releases a tractor beam that causes all Kryptonians in the Gotham area to be attracted to the prison. Superman places them all in cells and flies back to Earth. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen Guest Starring *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Callum Blue as General Zod *Hayden Panettiere as Peyton Riley Trivia *This episode achieved 13.92 million U.S. live viewers. *Jared Leto, Keri Lynn Pratt, Tom Hardy, Cory Michael Smith, Liam Neeson, Nicholas D'Agosto, David Zayas, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as the Joker, Cat Grant, Bane, Riddler, Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face, Sal Maroni, and Harley Quinn *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 94 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 9.8/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons, Callum Blue, and Hayden Panettiere as Alfred Pennyworth, General Zod, and Peyton Riley, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-V. *This episode is revealed to be taking place in June 2012, seven months ahead of the airdate. This is due to the six month jump in Season 3